About Time
by Funkiechick
Summary: Pg-13 because I think I swore. Harry finally decides to speed up the Ron/Hermione process, since it doesn't seem they are capable of doing so on their own. R&R!!!


About Time  
By Funkiechick  
  
(This is the most pointless fanfic I have ever written. But I wanted to do something with it, so I submitted it. I wont be surprised if nobody reads it. Oh well.)  
  
It was getting annoying.  
  
Harry didn't know quite how he was dealing with it for so long, and he never knew what to say when people asked him how he went through the day without strangling Ron out of pure frustration. All that he DID know, was that it was annoying, and something had to be done.  
  
The three of them - Harry, Ron and Hermione of course, what other three would I mean? - were standing just outside of platform 9 3/4, waiting for their appropriate rides home for the summer. The Weasley's were already there, had been for a while. But it seems that Ginny could not find her trunk, so amongst the chaos, Ron was taking the time to chat with his two best friends.  
  
And Harry noticed that despite the fact that Ron and Hermione had had sometime alone- like they did every year since Voldemort had been up to his ploys of eternal evil once again- they had not made any progress.  
  
Harry had really hoped they would have. After all, their feelings for each other took his mind of things that he didn't want to think about. Like what Voldemort's next step was, and how he would deal with being alone for two weeks until he got to the Burrow. But unfortunately, Ron was being just as dumb as ever. Even at the end of the fifth year, he hadn't seemed to pick up on Hermione's feelings, or his own.  
  
"You coming to the Burrow, then?" Ron asked Hermione. "Harry is, in about two weeks."  
  
Hermione nodded, flushing, with her lips pressed tightly together. She made a little 'eep' noise, but Ron didn't seem to notice and are we really surprised?   
  
"Good." Ron nodded. "Owl me when you are. Do you want us to pick you up?" She nodded her head, making another 'eep'. "Alright then." She eeped again. "You're welcome."  
  
Harry wondered if Ron REALLY DIDN'T notice it. It was so blatantly obvious. Even some of the new first years had picked up on it. Harry attracted their attention, naturally. He WAS Harry Potter. So when they saw Ron and Hermione, several of them made the comment 'are you boyfriend girlfriend?'  
  
Ron had flushed brilliantly (due to everyone's amusement) and snapped "Of course not! Don't be dumb!"  
  
He was one to talk. Really...  
  
"Are your parents here yet?" Harry asked Hermione, to get some noise out of her. She snapped back to normal, and checked the crowd before them.  
  
"It seems so." She replied. "I better get going."  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
They all turned their heads to see Mrs. Weasley motioning Ron to hurry. "It's all sorted out. Oh, are you leaving dear?" She said to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "We'll see you soon then! You are coming to the Burrow?"  
  
"In two weeks." Hermione smiled, as if she was never a smitten lovesick girl. But this was Hermione we're talking about. She is no fool. "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"You and Harry are both a pleasure." She replied. And then started shouting out to Ginny who was halfway across the station saying goodbye to friends. Otherwise, all the Weasley's were standing there, waiting, and leaning against yet another loaned car, that wasn't bewitched from the look of disappointment on Mr. Weasley's face.  
  
"I better go." Hermione said, giving Harry a hug, which he returned, and a quick friendly kiss on the cheek, which he returned as well. Ron rolled his eyes and began to scowl without really knowing he was doing so. Ron was like that.  
  
"Bye Hermione." Harry said, and then made an eye motion at Ron. Ron looked confused, as Hermione shook her head.  
  
Harry couldn't let her pass up this oppertunity. Ron had been a dumb git all year, and the one way to get back at him was in front of the family. Not to mention he would finally know how she felt. It was two birds with one stone, really. Still, Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What're you-" Ron started, but Harry shushed him, and made another eye motion at Ron to Hermione.  
  
"No." Hermione said, in a whiny voice most unlike her.  
  
"Hey, can I-"  
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry snapped. Ron glared at him, his ears turning red. "Just do it, Hermione."  
  
"Do WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione fiddled with her fingers and Harry looked at her expectantly. "Tell me! What the hell is-"  
  
Ron was cut off then when Hermione grabbed the back of his head and gave him a very firm kiss on the mouth. Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and when she pulled back, he just stared at her, open mouthed.  
  
"Bye." She squeaked, and ran off to her parents.  
  
Ron's expression did not change, and Harry grinned as he folded his arms across his chest. "Welp, I think you better go Ron."  
  
He did nothing, and Harry was worried he was going to have to punch him across the jaw to snap him out of it. But, then again, it was Fred and George who had the happy power.  
  
"WELL now." Fred said, thumping his hand on Ron's shoulder (which caused Ron to suck in his breath, and wince). "What was THAT?"  
  
George's hand swapped Ron's other shoulder then, and the two elder brothers leaned down next to Ron. "I DOUBT that was just a friendly goodbye."  
  
"REALLY, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "That was HARDLY a thing to do in PUBLIC. Poor Hermione is probably embaressed out of her MIND."  
  
"But-..."Ron said. "But she's the one who-"  
  
"Not another word." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And when we return home, I believe we are going to have a CHAT about when is the appropriate time for WHAT." But despite her efforts, Mrs. Weasley looked very pleased.  
  
Ginny was giggling incontrollably, and Mr. Weasley was being a nice father, pretending not to notice, but obviously quite proud of his son, despite the fact Ron hadn't really done anything.  
  
"G'bye Harry." Ron mumbled grumbled as he was pulled along by his mother, trying in vain to ignore the idiotic comments coming from his brothers. Harry just grinned.  
  
"Bye then, Ron. I'll see you in two weeks. Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do, if you know what I mean." Ron glared once again as Harry turned on his heel and waltzed in the other direction towards the Durlsey's, who had their usual frowns plastered on their faces. He turned back to look at Ron, who was being tormented by Fred and George. "Oh, and Ron?"  
  
Ron turned to glare more at Harry, who just kept his smile on his face. "What?" Ron snapped.  
  
"She's been wanting to do that a LONG time."  
  
Ron turned red once more, and Fred and George grinned. Ron kind of ducked his head, then looked back up at Harry. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ron sighed, then grinned. "Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
"See you in two weeks."  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "And by then I hope you'll have smartened up. Because she always has Victor Krum as back up."  
  
Ron snorted. "Right. And I'm the Queen Of England."  
  
Harry laughed, shook his head, and turned on his heel to join the Durlseys. Yes, it had taken them some time. And yes, it wasn't a huge and big important issue.  
  
But they'd been avoiding it for two years now. Sometimes Harry thought they did because of his benefit-so they wouldn't take time away from being there for him. But to be honest, he wanted them to be happy.  
  
And finally get rid of their bloody sexual tension.  
  
END  
  
(I don't know why, but I'm very unsatisified with the ending. Oh well. I wanted to submit it because most of it I like. Hope you did too.) 


End file.
